Looney Tunes Dash!
Looney Tunes Dash! Official Description Run, jump, smash, and slide into new levels and adventures with Bugs Bunny, Road Runner, Tweety Bird, and other Looney Tunes favorites! Complete level objectives to unlock new Looney Tunes characters and zones based on iconic Looney Tunes landscapes. Enjoy loads of wild, whacky, and looney ways to run as you discover each character’s Special Ability and Collector’s Card. It’s time to run, Doc! Episodes Episode 1: Wabbit Season * Episode 2: Road Runner Rampage * Episode 3: Putty Tat Trouble * Episode 4: Daffy's Treasure Hunt * Episode 5: Lumberjack Jackrabbit * Episode 6: Coyote Canyon * Episode 7: Autumn in Tweetyland * Episode 8: Yukon Duck * Episode 9: Escape From Transylvania * Episode 10: Tasmanian Torch Song * Episode 11: Ghost Town Showdown * Episode 12: A Frolic in the Flowers * Episode 13: Treasure in the Tropics * Episode 14: Speedy's Fiesta Grande * Episode 15: Honeymoon in Tasmania * Episode 16: Road Rash Coyote * Episode 17: A Very Hare-Y Halloween * Episode 18: Tweety Bird Blitz * Episode 19: Greedy for Speedy * Episode 20: A Very Daffy Holiday * Episode 21: Bedeviled Bride * Episode 22: Speedius Maximus * Episode 23: Elmer's Wabbit Habit * Episode 24: Tweety's Big Break * Episode 25: Speedy Gone Loco * Episode 26: Whitewater Wabbit * Episode 27: Hot Love-ah * Episode 28: Highway Havoc * Episode 29: Dynamite Duck * Episode 30: Flap for Freedom * Episode 31: 'Speedy Con Queso * '''Episode 32: 'Escape from Camp Fudd * 'Episode 33: 'Daffy's Summer Vacation * 'Episode 34: 'Avian Escape * 'Episode 35: 'Fast Food * 'Episode 36: 'Magma Madness * 'Episode 37: 'Gato Rápido * 'Episode 38: 'High Noon Hunger * 'Episode 39: 'Plumed Peril * 'Episode 40: 'Taz Kahuna * 'Episode 41: 'A Haunting We Will Go * '''Episode 42: Chili Season * Episode 43: 'A Miner Convenience * '''Episode 44: 'Rapid Rapids Racers * 'Episode 45: 'The Lone Runner * 'Episode 46: 'Snow Business * 'Episode 47: 'Canary Chase * 'Episode 48: 'Faster Than Lightning * 'Episode 49: 'She-Devil's Fancy * 'Episode 50: 'Backwoods Bunny * 'Episode 51: 'Running Out of Road * 'Episode 52: 'Bye Bye Tweety * 'Episode 53: 'Elmer Saw a Wabbit * 'Episode 54: 'Tropical Rush * 'Episode 55: 'No Speed Limit * 'Episode 56: 'Mining for Love * '''Episode 57: * Episode 58: * Episode 59: * Episode 60: Category:Looney Tunes Dash! Characters Playable Characters *Speakonia Male 1 as Bugs Bunny *Speakonia Male 8 as Road Runner *Speakonia Female 2 as Tweety Bird *Speakonia Male 3 as Daffy Duck *Robosoft 2 as Tasmanian Devil *Speakonia Female 1 as Speedy Gonzales Antagonists *Robosoft 4 as Elmer Fudd *Speakonia Male 7 as Wile E. Coyote *Speakonia Male 4 as Sylvester *Speakonia Male 6 as Yosemite Sam *Robosoft 5 as Tasmanian She-Devil *Daffy Duck (falling) *Bugs Bunny (falling) *Speedy Gonzales (falling) *Marvin the Martian (falling) *Marvin the Martian's Bomber Minions (falling) *The Carrots (falling) Supporting and Minor Characters * Gossamer as Mike * Porky Pig as Mary * Marvin the Martian as White * Foghorn Leghorn as Michael * Witch Hazel as Robosoft 1 * Bomber Martians as Robosoft 3 * Instant Martians Robosoft 6 * Rocket Martians as Speakonia Male 5 * Granny as Annoucenber * Pepe Le Pew as Announcer * Petunia Pig as Anna * Beaky Buzzard as Announcer Category:Looney Tunes Dash!